Snowflake
by ITeraPrince
Summary: A winter one shot, where the simplest things can bring about the biggest smile.


Snowflake

The winter holidays were on full swing, the children of Hogwarts were heading home leaving the castle with empty corridors and half full common rooms. There were some that chose to stay though, keeping the fires at Hogwarts lit to fit their company. A pair of these students was the famous Gryffindors Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, she wrote home explaining to her parents that she wanted to finish up her schoolwork before heading home for Christmas and they understood her reason.

If someone were to ask Harry why he stayed, he would say it was because he had to give his best friend some company during her long nights studying and doing work but in truth he needed a reason not to return to the Dursleys. His aunt would have him cook their Christmas dinner and his Uncle Vernon would let him hang decorations outside in the cold. He briefly snickered knowing they were running about without him possibly making a mess of the house. Maybe they will burn it down and then Dumbledore will have to relocate him somewhere else 'anywhere is better than the Dursleys' Harry thought to himself as he pushed his coat closer to chest for warmth.

This winter was pretty odd, it was cold for sure the students could see their breath within inches from their face every time they opened their mouths to speak or just to open them. But that wasn't what was different; there was no snow around Hogwarts at all. The castle grounds looked untouched by the cold except for the windows that carried frost within the glass. Harry quickly ran up the stairs of the grand staircase towards the Gryffindor common room with the intent of warming himself up by the fire.

Hermione had been inside the common room for quite a while working on her Transfiguration essay that wasn't due till next term but she liked the work kept her mind of her parents. Her head turned hearing Harry run towards the fire with his hands out ready to receive the warmth from the fire, she couldn't help but giggle at the sight of him. "Blimey, to think Flitwick would have taught us some warming charms to help with days like these."

He grimaced once again rubbing his hands together, Hermione shook her head at him "He did Harry, but of course you wouldn't remember you spent the entire class thinking about Quidditch brooms." she quickly gave him a knowing look which made him blush remembering that was exactly what he did and that he caused his own misery. He made his way towards her eyeing the folded parchment that was being held down by her arm "I still can't believe you threw away the chance to leave for holiday with your parents to finish work that isn't due till next term."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him "Right well I like being busy and besides I need to get this done before Ron asks me for it. The last time he did I nearly got a late mark on it because he didn't give it back till I got to class." she groaned at the memory of their red headed friend who was miles away at the Burrow with his family probably enjoying some warm egg nog and pranks from the twins. He didn't hesitate like the others leaving at the first chance filling the Hogwarts Express with their hopeful smiles and gleeful expressions.

The thoughts of them brought up her own feelings on being away from her family. "Being here makes me miss a lot of things Harry." She spoke her head titling to the window as if looking out to her house "I miss my parent's warm faces, the hot cocoa siting on the coffee table waiting for me, putting up decorations with my parents and playing with Crookshanks by the fire." Harry smiled at her having described everything beautifully that he could imagine his best friend beaming with her family. His heart sank reminding himself that she was here instead of there where she ought to be. He felt like he needed to do something to help her out, to possibly repay in short what she's done for him.

"But you know what I'll miss the most?" she said softly as if in a slight murmur, Harry shook his head at her "What?" returning her gaze back at him she blushed nervously knowing how stupid her next words might sound to him "Snowflakes, it hasn't snowed at all here and I have always found them magical when I was younger." Her eyes closed slowly filling herself with the wonder and excitement she felt when she was younger running about her parent's yard trying to catch snowflakes. As if a light bulb went off in Harry's head he quickly thought 'that's it!' that was he was going to do for her.

They spoke for a little bit more before Harry made a lame excuse about going to the kitchen to ask for some egg nog from Winky. She smiled and waved him goodbye, sighing at the window thinking about her parents. Harry in truth did seek out the elves for their help for his master plan to make Hermione happy, he double timed towards them his thoughts running fast not wanting to wait to see his best friend smile.

Two Hours Later...

Harry called for Hermione to wear a heavy coat, a scarf and a hat as they were going outside. She walked out of the fat lady portrait questioning him with her eyes, he just rolled his eyes "Don't you trust me? Don't worry Mione, this is going to be a great surprise… you won't regret it." She pursed her lips unsure about what he was planning making him laugh "Alright fine, turn around and let me blind fold you so you don't peek."

She turned around and closed her eyes biting her lip wanting to ask him questions to narrow down whatever he was up to. Harry took her hand and she instantly felt tingles run through her body, he whispered close to her ear "You trust me don't you?" in response she nodded with her eyes still closed "Good." Harry nodded at Winky and quickly kissed Hermione on the cheek to make her question that instead of what he was planning.

A gust of wind could be heard around her and then just like that she felt the cool breeze hit her, she was no doubt outside but what was that kiss for? And why did it make her heart beat so fast? Harry moved from behind her to in front of her taking her hands into his. Signaling Winky the house elf removed the blindfold using a snap of her fingers, Harry couldn't help but chuckle and laugh knowing how she would react "Okay Mione… it's time open your eyes then look up…"

"Harry?" her voice really confused as she raised her head, opening her eyes she saw the bright white sky but it wasn't clear there were things falling towards her. When one hit her cheek and instantly melted a smile quickly grew on her face from chin to chin. She chuckled not believing that it was indeed snowing "Snowflakes… Harry? How?" she asked still smiling and laughing as more snowflakes hit her face.

"I have my ways." Harry said nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders, Hermione lowered her head to look at him and laughed before hugging him tight. Her nose buried on his shoulder then her cheek when she tilted her head "Thank you Harry…" he smiled sweetly at her, hugging her back "Merry Christmas Mione…" she continued to smile pressing her face against his shoulder. The two of them were the happiest people at Hogwarts at that moment, no one could ruin that moment even if they tried.


End file.
